


rescue

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Robbie needs saving; Daisy's up for it.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	rescue

Robbie looked to Daisy pleadingly. If she couldn’t help him, he was screwed.

“Please?”their daughter repeated, pouting and batting her eyelashes.

He reasonably knew that he could only say ‘no’. But he was as wrapped around her little finger as Daisy always claimed.

“Mellie,”Daisy said with a chuckle,“Don’t tease Papa.”

The little girl scowled.“I’m not! That’s what I want. That’s my only wish for Christmas!”

“It’s not one wish, baby. You want, like, twenty horses.”

“Any number’s fine. I just picked twenty names for now.” Mellie shrugged.“And it is one wish. One herd of horses.”


End file.
